Thanks, that was fun
by eleblack90
Summary: E quando House gli volta le spalle, e Cameron si gira, e Foreman riprende a parlare, Chase, non visto, alza il bicchiere di nuovo: ringrazia per i bei trascorsi e augura Buon Natale. Spoiler 4x10 "La bugia è una cosa meravigliosa"


**titolo** Thanks, that was fun.  
**autrice** eleblack90  
**fandom** House MD  
**personaggi** Robert Chase, Gregory House, altri  
**timeline** quarta stagione  
**spoiler** S04E10: It's a wonderful lie ITA: "La bugia è una cosa meravigliosa"  
**rating** G  
**warnings** one shot  
**parole** 759  
**disclaimer** House MD e tutti gli altri personaggi della serie appartengono ai produttori Bryan Singer e David Shore e a ogni altro avente diritto.

**note **Prima fanfic su House MD. Siate buoni. E' stata ispirata da "Thanks that was fun" - Barenaked Ladies. Appena ho letto il testo ho subito pensato che quelle parole potevano essere pensate da Chase - e infatti se state bene attenti potete trovare dei riferimenti nel testo.

Chase alza in alto il bicchiere di cartoncino dorato, e accenna un mezzo sorriso di brindisi in direzione dei tre nuovi assistenti di House. Accanto a lui, Cameron sorride ampiamente, rivolgendo un'occhiata protettiva a Tredici, Kuttner e Taub.

Questi si avvicinano con incertezza, e Foreman muove il capo a mo' di saluto.

Chase tenta di vedere il se stesso di qualche anno prima in uno qualsiasi dei tre, senza riuscirci. Non può dire di essere mai stato sicuro di sé con House, se non adesso che con lui ha chiuso. Dunque non è Tredici.

Non può dire di aver mai avuto troppa esperienza alle spalle, come Taub: ogni giorno in cui era uscito dalle porte di quell'ospedale, dopo l'ennesima diagnosi brillante del suo capo, si era reso conto che non aveva ancora imparato abbastanza del mestiere.

E di certo la sua mimica facciale non comprende le espressioni stupide che Kuttner esibisce di solito.

Non c'è niente dei tre vecchi assistenti nei nuovi, niente.

E allora, _perché?_

Attorno a lui hanno iniziato a parlare. Foreman spiega a Cameron come stiano andando "i ragazzi" con House, e i nuovi arrivati sorridono di circostanza. Lei annuisce soddisfatta, stringendo il bicchiere tra le mani, e occasionalmente guarda lui, il suo fidanzato, che invece fissa un punto imprecisato della sala col bicchiere ancora sollevato.

Chase sa di essere cambiato. Che lo voglia ammettere o no, essere stato licenziato gli ha cambiato la vita. Ha una fidanzata adorabile, un lavoro che è entusiasmante quanto basta e non lo stressa più del dovuto, una routine semplice ed accettabile.

Un entrare e uscire dalla sala operatoria che non riserva grandi imprevisti.

E' felice.

Ma continua a chiedersi _perché_.

La sua attenzione viene ridestata quando lo sguardo di Foreman si sposta alle sue spalle, lungo il grande salone allestito a festa. Tredici lo segue, e così gli altri due. Infine anche Cameron e Chase si voltano.

Ed eccolo lì, che cammina zoppicando, una sottile sciarpa rossa appena buttata al collo.

House non si guarda intorno, fissa occasionalmente lo sguardo su una coccarda qua e là; inutile chiedersi se si fermerà.

Poi Chase vede il suo capo alzarsi, un impercettibile rallentare e guardare tutti loro, che sotto a un albero di Natale si ritrovano a condividere passato, presente e futuro, senza avere davvero niente in comune, se non House stesso.

House che non cambia rotta, che china il capo di nuovo e imbocca il portone dell'ospedale.

House che non è cambiato, nonostante delle persone siano entrate e uscite dalla sua vita, e Chase non sa il _perché_.

E' certo di essere stato un buon assistente, di non essere passato inosservato negli anni in cui hanno lavorato insieme. Ma è come se Greg avesse bruciato le sue memorie dopo averlo licenziato. Come se di Chase, nella sua vita, rimanesse solo cenere e polvere, accantonate in un angolo buio del suo studio. Come se le loro scommesse e le loro contese fossero state un passatempo, come se avessero avuto fine a se stesse; come se Cameron non fosse una cosa che _lui_ ha vinto _per sé_ dopo una lunga lotta.

Chase ricorda la rabbia che ha provato nell'essere buttato fuori dalla sua cerchia.

Ricorda come ha deciso che sarebbe cambiato, come ha pensato che sarebbe stato facile diventare un uomo migliore, una volta lontano da House. Sarebbe stato ovvio, diventare migliore.

Non avrebbe pregato in ginocchio House di farlo restare, non sarebbe tornato a implorare perdono per uno sbaglio che non era nemmeno sicuro di aver commesso, questo è certo.

Ma ricorda anche come la rabbia a poco a poco si sia pacata, come lo sdegno si sia affievolito e come il rancore sia diventato una semplice stretta allo stomaco quando incontra House per i corridoi, o lui viene a chiedergli un favore in sala operatoria.

E tuttora non capisce come House possa essere ancora lo stesso, come sembra mentre si allontana in completa solitudine.

E quando House gli volta le spalle, e Cameron si gira, e Foreman riprende a parlare, Chase, non visto, alza il bicchiere di nuovo: ringrazia per i bei trascorsi e augura Buon Natale.


End file.
